Secondary Smoke
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Arthur needs to learn to smoke convincingly for their next job, and Eames is only too willing to help. So much smut ensues.


If you are opposed to smoking, tough.

**Secondary Smoke**

Eames sighed as he walked slowly up the stairs to the warehouse, exhausted- but satisfied from the hit of nicotine from the cigarettes he went to buy. He could picture the smoke winding around his lungs, the chemicals shooting through his veins. He knew it was dangerous, but as he pondered the 'pros and cons' of smoking, he thought, _This bloody job is probably going to kill me soon enough, or drive me insane. Might as well enjoy the ride._

He wound his way to the last step and patted the small vintage cigarette case- one of his only prized possessions- in his coat pocket. 'Back to the daily grind,' he muttered softly, shoving the rusty door open.

Wandering over to his desk, he took in his surroundings. His table; still littered with documents from the Fischer job, Ariadne; tirelessly cutting out card for a maze diorama for their current job, Yusef; murmuring to himself as he poured over results and lastly, Arthur.

Arthur was pacing the length of his desk, silently walking back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest. Eames stopped to observe him closer, the way the muscles in his back shifted as he shrugged off his suit jacket to reveal his charcoal grey vest which fitted him so well.

Eames could clearly track his breathing pattern thanks to his close fitted clothes. Arthur's eyes were shooting from one end of his desk to another, files about their new mark and job sorted neatly into a line. He could see that Arthur was stressed; he knew also that if he offered to help he would be pushed aside.

Yet the team was oblivious that there was only so much he had to do. Except to sit as his desk and admire Arthur.

Arthur paused, his eyes lighting up as if he knew the solution to the problem, but then his shoulders sank and he began to pace again. Eames smiled at his persistence and crossed his arms. He was thankful that in this new warehouse in London- the city of their new mark- that Arthur's desk was much closer to his. He did so ever enjoy their proximity.

'You are doing it again,' Arthur said sharply.

Eames' smile grew, 'Which is that, darling?'

Arthur turned towards him, 'Watching me. All the time. I told you not to do that,' he said, his voice remaining cold and disconnected.

'Is it that you can't concentrate with me around?' Eames teased. 'My good looks are ruining your focus?'

'Dammit Eames, enough! I am trying to work here!' Arthur said with finality, sitting down to avoid his gaze. 'Just let me get this done.'

'Then you'll play with me?' Eames asked in a husky voice, knowing that it would push Arthur's buttons. He watched as Arthur's shoulders tensed up in anger, his knuckles whitening as he restrained himself from punching him. _I knew it would work, _he thought.

'Stop acting like a child Eames,' he said through clenched teeth.

'Well then,' he sighed. 'Playtime is over then, I suppose,' he said softly, crossing his ankles over on his desk and letting his head roll back to look at the ceiling. He needed to avert his eyes from Arthur, knowing that he didn't really mean it, knowing that he shouldn't have toyed with him so much and defiantly knowing that it was time for another cigarette.

Eames wasn't a heavy smoker, really the opposite of a chain smoker. He enjoyed the occasional cigarette sometimes, if the situation permitted. Maybe if he woke up early in the morning, or maybe after some slow love making or even just one watching the rain. One thing was for sure, the tension that was between himself and Arthur made him crave something, made him hungry. He knew exactly what it was- and he knew, sadly, he was never going to get it.

So smoking it was.

He let his feet hit the floor with a bang, chuckling when the other three in the room jumped at the noise. 'Sorry,' he said half-heartedly. 'Where exactly is Cobb?' Eames could always convince Cobb to come and stand outside while he was having a cigarette, and had even convinced him to have a few himself on previous occasion.

Adriadne looked up. 'I think he said he was going to-'

She was interrupted by the warehouse door slamming open and Cobb storming through. 'He is right there,' she pointed, smiling at her own joke.

'Helpful,' Eames offered with a grin, enjoying her sense of humour.

'Right, everyone! Listen up,' Cobb shouted as he made his way to stand in the middle of their work space. 'I just had a meeting with an old friend that has been through our mark's head before as part of his security training. Now this part, this part is crucial to us being undetected, we have to blend in with the other projections as much-'

'We know, we know. What do we have to do?' Eames interrupted. He hated being reminded again and again of what he already knew.

'Yes. Right. Sorry,' Cobb said. He tried not to be condescending but sometimes he couldn't help it. 'Bottom line is, Jacob Emiria, his projections all smoke cigarettes. I know this is a little hard to believe, but my friend says that he gave smoking up years ago but his sub conscious craves it so much that yeah, they all smoke.'

'Cobb you have got to be kidding,' Arthur protested, putting his hands on his hips. 'This sounds like a bad joke.'

'Seriously?' Yusef asked sounding slightly amused.

'But I promised myself I never would!' Ariadne complained.

'Fine by me,' Eames said quietly.

'Quit whining. This is what needs to be done to do the job. Arthur it is not a bad joke, these are the facts. Yusef, I thought it is weird too, and Ariadne, just tell yourself you aren't really smoking because you are in a dream,' he explained in rapid fire, silencing their complaints. 'Good to have someone on board,' he said looking to Eames. 'Just try and be a little open minded about this,' he said looking now to Arthur, who was looking passive and cold as usual. 'And be thankful that his projections aren't all, blue, or something. This- this we can work with.'

Eames walked to stand next to Cobb. 'Thanks for the pep talk coach,' he joked, patting him on the back. 'I was just going to come and find you to see if you would care to join me, I was going to head to the roof and light on up,' he said as his thumb toyed with the lever on his lighter.

'Great idea!' he exclaimed, looking uncharacteristically optimistic. 'You take Ariadne and Arthur and teach them,' he said over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

'What? That wasn't the deal,' Arthur shouted at Cobb's retreating form defensively. 'Besides, I already smoke. Have smoked,' he corrected himself.

Cobb paused at the door. 'Not convincingly. Only Eames and Yusef are good in that department. Make it believable.' The door banged shut behind him.

Eames smiled to himself. He looked over to Ariadne who was staring despairingly into her hands. 'Now now sweetheart, a few won't hurt you, I promise,' he said kindly, extending his arm gentlemanly.

She looked up with a smile. 'It might be kind of fun, right?'

'That's the spirit darling!' he laughed as she slipped her arm through his. 'I bet you always wanted to try them, naughty girl.'

'What would you know about just "a few cigarettes", you're the chain smoker,' Arthur shot a dangerous look at Eames as he stormed past him, marching up the stairs to the roof.

'Pfft,' he huffed. 'Ignore him. I don't know what is up his ass today- although I would like to be,' he smiled.

Ariadne gasped and slapped his arm playfully. 'You are so bad! Such a flirt Mr Eames,' she laughed.

They reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. Arthur had beaten them there, and was standing solitary in the middle of the roof.

'Can we get on with this? It is kind of stupid and I have stuff to do,' he said tapping his foot.

'I am sure you do, but I want this to be done right,' Eames replied, sauntering over to where Arthur stood. 'Plus, isn't it nice to be outside for a moment? You hardly see the sunlight, you get to work obscenely early and leave way after dark. Vitamin D, darling,' he added slipping his hand into his suit pocket to pull out his cigarette case.

'Thank you as always Mr Eames, I am sure we all needed to hear about my vitamin D intake,' he said aloof as he subtly admired the well-polished vintage case.

Eames smiled, ignoring his quip. Flipping open the case he offered a cigarette to Arthur. 'Well, light up then.'

Ariadne brushed against Eames' side and looked eagerly at the cigarette between Arthur's fingers. 'Can I light mine?'

'Maybe next time,' Eames said. 'I'll do yours for you, but let's watch the "expert" first,' he smiled smugly.

'Fine,' Arthur snapped, snatching the lighter from Eames' hand. Arthur shoved his cigarette between his lips and fumbled with the lighter. He flicked the tab, putting his hand over the hand to protect the non-existent flame from the non-existent wind.

'Need me to do it?' Eames offered, knowing he couldn't do it. Arthur glared at him. 'Sorry, I'll rephrase; can I do it for you?'

Arthur's stare hardened. He slapped the lighter into Eames' palm. He rolled his eyes, 'Touchy,' he mouthed at Ariadne who was trying to smother her laugher.

Eames flicked the lighter once and a flame burst to life. 'Now, first let's see…suggestion- there are no rules really- yes, suggestion of how to smoke would be to let down your guard. Many people smoke to relieve stress and worry. In order to do so you must become relaxed and let the smoke do its magic,' he said poetically, touching the flame to the end of Arthur's cigarette.

'Now, breathe in deeply, but not too much. Picture you are embracing the flame, pulling it into your body,' he coached as Arthur closed his eyes and slid the cigarette between his index and middle finger. Arthur pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and paused, his eyes boring into Eames' as he blew the smoke to the side. 'Beautiful,' he murmured. 'The smoke, I mean. See how it flows,' he covered smoothly as Arthur took another pull.

'This looks kind of fun. I never really took interest before, but when you talk about it like that…when is it my turn?' Ariadne said, pulling Eames and Arthur from their shared trance.

'So keen,' Eames chuckled. 'Shall I light it for you?' he asked as he slid a cigarette from the case between his lips in a fluid action. He turned towards Arthur who was tapping the ash from the end of his cigarette. He placed it back between his lips. 'Hold it there,' Eames mumbled leaning forward. He revelled at being so close to Arthur, taking this particular opportunity as a lesson.

'Now this is another way to light it,' he said as he threaded his fingers through the nape of Arthur's hair and pulled him intimately close to him. Arthur's eyes widened as he tried to pull away, but Eames had him trapped.

Eames gently pushed the end of his unlit cigarette to Arthur's and took a deep pull, effectively lighting his own. He pulled away, leaving his hand wound in Arthur's hair for a moment longer before pulling away completely.

His hand dropped taking the cigarette with him. He dropped his head back and softly blew the smoke skyward, loving the rush as it coursed through his body.

'I've never done it like that before,' Arthur said accusingly, his voice becoming slightly husky.

'Baby, I can show you so many things I bet you haven't done before,' Eames replied, his blue eyes flashing with something Arthur couldn't put his finger on.

They stood like that for a moment, stock still, as their cigarettes turned to ash in their fingers. Arthur was considering the potential meanings behind Eames' words. He could have been referring to smoking or indeed something more intimate that Arthur had been thinking about since he saw Eames stroll through the door for the first time on the Fischer job. Arthur wanted Eames to want him, but the fact that he so freely flirted with, well, everyone, made him think that if he displayed his feelings more openly then Eames would laugh at him. Use him. Leave him.

Eames was struggling mentally with the weight behind his words and how Arthur was reacting. He was silent. Arthur's eyes showed great depths of emotion. The same eyes that regularly regarded him with distaste and hatred. But not now. _What _is _he thinking? _Eames internalized.

'Ahem,' Ariadne cleared her throat, distracting them again from their silent conversation. 'If you two are finished eye-fucking, I would _really _like to try now,' she said with a slight hint of frustration. Arthur clenched and turned abruptly walking to lean against the side of the building.

'Your wish is my command,' Eames muttered, his eyes following Arthur who had turned his back to them. All Eames could see was Arthur's hand rolling the cigarette between his fingers as he familiarized himself with its feel.

Eames tapped the ash from the end before handing the cigarette to Ariadne. She took it and held it between her fingers as she had seen them doing. 'Ah, mon cherie, you look utterly Parisian,' he flattered her as she held it up to her lips hesitantly.

'Like this?' she asked quietly. Eames nodded, his lips parting as he watched her take her first pull.

'Breathe in, not too deeply-'

Ariadne exploded into a coughing fit, her eyes watering as she dropped the cigarette to the ground.

'I said, love, not too deeply,' he said smoothing circles into her back as she remained hunched over, heaving air into her lungs.

'I didn't really enjoy that, to be honest with you,' she said between gasps.

'I had noticed,' he laughed. 'Perhaps you should head downstairs and grab some water. We can try again later,' he told her.

'Sounds like a plan, water would be so amazing right now,' she said as she made her way to the stairs. 'I'll see you guys later,' she coughed as she shut the door behind her.

Eames looked down with disappointment at the crushed cigarette Ariadne had left on the ground. 'Shame,' he said loudly for Arthur to hear. 'You know, that Cobb might not let her come because she can't smoke. We could hide her maybe, maybe they wouldn't notice,' he hypothesized as he walked over to Arthur and leant against the wall next to him.

'It wouldn't work and you know it,' he said idly as he softly sucked on the end of his cigarette.

Eames was transfixed. 'Here,' he said, taking hold of Arthur's jaw. Arthur struggled trying to pull back. 'I am teaching you, remember.' Eames positioned himself so their lips were just inches apart. 'Take another pull,' he instructed, 'and then breathe into my mouth. Trust me, secondary smoke is a common form of communal smoking. No funny business,' he reassured a worried looking Arthur.

Arthur took a deep pull, feeling the burn nearer to his fingers as the cigarette diminished. He looked to Eames who was standing within kissing distance. _He probably doesn't think this is kissing distance, this is just what he recognizes as a smoking distance, _he thought as his lungs screamed. Eames parted his lips slightly, his eyes fixed to Arthur's.

Arthur exhaled softly, letting his breath pour over Eames' face. In turn, Eames inhaled, tasting the familiar taste of his brand and something distinctly foreign, something delicious- and something that had Arthur written all over it.

'That was sexy, darling,' Eames finally said, running a hand through his hair.

'Why do you do that?' Arthur asked.

'Do which now?'

'Refer to people in colloquial terms of endearment all the time, even co-workers, people you don't care about,' he added softly.

'Oh, you mean me calling everyone "darling" and "sweetheart" all the time?' he asked rhetorically as he pulled another cigarette from the case. 'Must say, Ariadne didn't really leave me any and I do like having someone to smoke with,' he said. 'Where did I put my lighter dammit?'

Arthur looked on as Eames furiously searched his coat pockets. Arthur calmly tamped out the stub of his cigarette and wiped his hands on his trousers before thrusting his hand in the front pocket of Eames' pants.

Eames froze, feeling Arthur's nimble fingers very close to where he desperately needed him. His eyes widened as Arthur's gaze flicked to the front of his pants to his eyes. He whipped his hand out again, this time with Eames' lighter between two fingers.

'You were saying?' he prompted while Eames mumbled thanks and lit his cigarette.

'Um, yes. I was saying that I just like to call people endearing terms as you put it because I think it is a nice thing to do. Especially in a job like this where people do not receive much affection. Most of all poor Ariadne,' he said taking a pull of his cigarette. Arthur watched as Eames' lips wrapped around the tip of his cigarette with confidence, the way his neck and throat worked in harmony as smoke travelled through his system.

'Ariadne is completely gorgeous and should be out getting ravished, not worked to death. I just mean, it's something to cheer people up. People that are just a little stressed,' Eames finished, tapping the ash from his cigarette. 'Why are you asking per chance?'

Arthur shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze. 'You just seem to say it a lot. I was curious.'

Eames smiled. 'Curious, huh?' he asked, interested in the psychology behind his choice in words. Eames took a step even closer to Arthur, their toes almost touching. 'Do you want me to stop?' Arthur kept his gaze on the ground. Eames grabbed his jaw for the second time that day and pulled his face closer. 'Do you?' he asked as their eyes met.

Arthur searched Eames' face for sign of foolishness or immaturity, but only found seriousness in his sea blue eyes. 'God no,' he admitted, his cheeks colouring.

Eames pulled Arthur closer still and closed the gap between their lips himself. Arthur whimpered softly as their lips touched softly, moving gently against each other with never enough pressure. 'Are you sure you want this Arthur?' Eames asked against his lips, their foreheads pressed together.

Arthur nudged his lips against Eames again, before reaching his hands out slowly to rest on Eames' sides. 'Please,' he groaned, pulling their hips together.

'Last pull?' he asked as he slid the half burned cigarette between Arthur's lips. He inhaled deeply, his eyes opening to stare into Eames'. The passion Arthur found there was intense, and as he tried to match it he became more and more turned on. He felt his erection bump against Eames' already impressive length.

Eames pulled the cigarette away and tossed it to the ground. Arthur grabbed the hand the cigarette was in and pulled it back to his lips, kissing the tip of each finger softly.

Eames groaned under his breath. 'I need to hear you say it, I need to hear you say that you want me,' he murmured.

'I. Want. You,' Arthur said in response, articulating each word with a kiss, before wrapping his lips around Eames' middle finger and sucking intently.

Eames' head rolled back as he gasped. The tight wet heat of Arthur's mouth was going to send him to an early grave he decided, as he felt his cock grow harder yet.

Arthur ground his hips against Eames', moaning softly around his finger before pulling his lips back to scrape his teeth up his finger and finally releasing it with a soft pop. 'Fuck,' Eames breathed out softly.

Arthur smiled before taking Eames' other hand and swiftly pushing him into the wall, pinning him there with his hips. 'Do you want me, or is this just a fuck to you?' Arthur asked calmly as his hips pushed into Eames' and doing frightening things to his self-control. 'Say it,' he ordered.

Eames groaned as he felt Arthur's cock drag against his through layers of velvety silk. 'Yes, yes I do want you,' he blurted out.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, not fully convinced. He leant in and pulled Eames' bottom lip between his teeth and sucked softly before capturing his mouth in a chaste kiss. 'Really? I don't believe you.'

'Fuck Arthur!' Eames growled as he spun them around so Arthur was pressed into the wall. 'Why so you think I tease you so much?' he asked as his hand slipped into the hair at Arthur's nape and pulled their lips together. 'What,' he asked breathlessly 'do you think this is then?' grinding his hardness into him.

Arthur whimpered. 'I believe you, I believe you,' he surrendered. 'Please, just kiss me.'

Eames didn't need to be told twice. He crushed his lips against Arthur's, causing both of them to groan. Arthur's tongue traced along Eames' bottom lip, begging entrance. He moaned as Eames accepted and fought for dominance of the kiss.

Arthur slid his hands down Eames' chest, feeling the ripple of muscles he found there. As one hand travelled upward to rest on his shoulder and the other travelling downwards to cup his erection. Eames jolted into Arthur's touch, his hips jerking into his hand.

Eames' fingers massaged Arthur's nape gently, letting his fingernails scrape across his scalp resulting in a throaty groan. Eames moved his hands to Arthur's vest that he so admired, gently unbuttoning it leaving him to just pull his shirt from his trousers before Arthur's chest was his to explore. Eames quickly unbuttoned Arthur's dress shirt as Arthur's hand became slightly rougher against his cock.

Eames pulled his shirt open, trailing kisses across Arthur's jaw and down to his collarbone. He nipped back up to the juncture of his shoulder and neck, sucking a particularly sensitive spot raw, making Arthur gasp before groan loudly. 'Fuck, Eames, please,' he said, pushing his hand down Eames' pants, unsurprised to find him commando.

Arthur laughed softly at his discovery, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of another man's cock in his hand, hard, hot and heavy. Eames' cock was thick and long and felt as if it was painfully hard. Timidly, Arthur squeezed and was rewarded as a shiver wracked through Eames' body.

'Darling, a proposition. Before we go much further, shall we find a more comfortable place than the roof?'

'Brilliant plan, Eames,' Arthur agreed between kisses along Eames' neck.

Eames bit back a groan as Arthur sucked softly behind his ear. He pushed his fingers through Arthur's belt loop and yanked him away from the wall, near dragging him down the stairs.

'Store room?' Arthur asked as he jogged down the stair well.

Eames took the stairs two at a time and reached the team's store room in no time. Eames had convinced Cobb to let him spend a week furbishing the store room before the team arrived for the job. He had installed a professional coffee machine, showers, a kitchen, television and a closed off area for two bedrooms for late nights and early mornings at the office.

Ariadne had moved in to one of the rooms, not having the revenue to stay in a hotel for weeks on end, being a student and all.

Eames knew that Arthur was staying in the same hotel as him, but he also knew that Arthur slipped in here when he thought no one was looking for a well-deserved sleep. That was the reason Eames had orchestrated the store room idea in the first place. He hated seeing Arthur so tired and worn out from the Fischer job. He knew that this was a way he could help him without appearing to do so.

Eames pushed the door to the store room open and began checking rooms before they made a noise. He checked the showers, couch, kitchen and other bedroom before leaning against the door frame of the bedroom he knew Arthur preferred.

He had set the room out with Arthur in mind. One wall was floor to ceiling windows with charcoal curtains and the others displayed works of art from the Renaissance era. The crowning jewel of the room was the king sized bed with a black blanket. Simple and elegant.

Arthur's eyes darkened to the point they were pitch black, his pupils blown with lust. He strode forward and hungrily captured Eames' lips. His hands fell to Eames' belt buckle, slipping the leather off with ease.

Eames spun Arthur around and shoved him back on the bed. Arthur crawled up and lay on his back, waiting for Eames to join him.

Eames looked down at his partner, erection bulging through his tight pants, hair mussed, cheeks coloured and eyes wild. Eames slowly shrugged out of his jacket and slipped off his shoes and socks.

'You look very handsome when you're a bit ruffled,' Eames murmured huskily, turning his attention to pulling off Arthur's shoes and socks.

Arthur gasped as Eames tossed his designer shoes over his shoulder to bang against the floor. His gasp turned into a breathy moan as Eames kissed his instep, gentle running his tongue up his foot while his nails raked across his pants.

'Eames,' he gasped, 'that tickles.'

He chuckled darkly as he slid up Arthur's legs, pausing with his mouth just above his erection. 'You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this,' Eames said softly.

Arthur slipped his fingers into Eames' hair and pulled him to his lips. Their lips touched gingerly, enticing a rumble from the back of Eames' throat.

Eames slid his hands down the front of Arthur's chest, his fingers pausing to flick his nipples. 'Oh my, we _are _sensitive,' he growled, his mouth descending to lick a line from his collar bone to his left nipple, his tongue scraping over the flat disc.

Arthur gasped again, not being able to believe the tremor of pleasure that ran through his body as Eames teased him so jovially.

Eames pushed Arthur's unbuttoned dress shirt and open vest from his body, revealing a perfect expanse of muscular and pale skin. Eames' breath was taken away by Arthur's physique. He was perfectly toned and well, perfect.

His hands travelled further down as he switched to Arthur's other nipple, his hands pushing his legs apart so he could slot his hips straight between. Eames began thrusting gently between Arthur's thighs, feeling his hips rise up to meet his.

'Fuck, Eames, _please,' _Arthur whispered, his back arching off the bed.

'All in good time Arthur, trust me,' Eames said as he kissed his way down to Arthur's navel.

Arthur gasped again, feeling Eames hands hold his hips down as his tongue swiped across the skin above the hem of his trousers. In a flash, Eames was sliding Arthur's pants off, along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked on the bed.

Eames slid his shirt off and tossed it to the floor before returning his attention to Arthur.

Arthur sat up and leaned back on his elbows to see Eames sitting between his legs wearing only a pair of trousers. 'Aren't you a little over dressed?' he asked in a husky voice.

Eames chuckled. 'Not for long.' He leaned over and pressed their chests together, placing a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips before kissing down the length of Arthur's neck, licking and sucking at the expanse of pale complexion. Eames found a particularly sensitive spot and bit down softly, sucking hard enough to be sure of a mark in the morning.

Arthur groaned and fell back onto the bed, his fingers slipping into Eames' hair to encourage him. Eames trailed his fingers south, brushing over Arthur's nipples momentarily before grazing his knuckles over his hips. Arthur's breath started to come in short bursts as Eames' hand came dangerously close to the place where he needed him the most.

Arthur started pulsing his hips upward, softly nudging Eames' hand closer to his hard cock.

'Now now,' Eames said, roughly pinning his hips to the bed so he became immobile. 'Haven't, I, told, you, about, being, patient?' he asked between kisses as he travelled lower on Arthur's body.

'Thank you for your condescension, Mr Eames,' Arthur breathed as Eames' lips brushed against his erection.

Eames wrapped his hand around the base of Arthur's cock tightly, silencing him in a second. 'You are welcome, darling,' he smiled as he bought his lips over the tip of Arthur's cock and sucked hard.

Arthur groaned as Eames sucked down the side of his length, surrounding him in wet heat. 'Ah, god, Eames,' he panted as Eames licked up the length of his cock.

Eames slowly pumped the base of Arthur's cock as he licked his tongue across the tip. Arthur was no stranger to blow jobs, but the one that he was receiving now trumped all others undeniably.

Eames hummed around Arthur's cock as he took all of him into his mouth, letting him hit the back of his throat. Eames hollowed his cheeks out, giving Arthur a soul-wrenching suck. Arthur's hips shot into his mouth, his back arching off the bed as if he had been electrocuted.

'Jesus, Eames!' he shouted, his hands fisting the sheets beside his head. Arthur's hips began to piston into Eames' mouth. He could feel the burning heat build-up in the bottom of his spine; he knew he didn't have long. 'Eames, please,' he gasped.

Eames gave him a final suck before releasing him with a pop. 'Not yet, I have much more planned for you,' he said as he pushed Arthur's legs further apart.

Arthur was staring at the ceiling, his body too over-sensitized to handle looking at Eames as he pressed kisses into the skin between his hips.

Arthur trembled at his touch. 'Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you let me do more then, I'm sorry but I won't be able to stop,' Eames said throatily, looking into Arthur's eyes pleadingly.

'Please, Eames. I need this. I need you,' Arthur mumbled as he pulled Eames down for a scorching kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual; full of promise and passion.

'Arthur,' Eames moaned against his lips as his clothed erection pressed into Arthur's.

Eames pulled himself up and leaned across to the bedside table. After a moment of rummaging, he returned with a condom in hand. 'Are you doubly sure?' he said holding them up.

'How many times do I have to tell you?'

Eames' eyes bored into his.

'Fine. Eames, please. Fuck me,' Arthur wanted it to sound like a command, but what came out sounded more akin to begging.

He heard Eames' breathing hitch, as he kissed him once more, tossing the condom on the sheets beside them. 'We'll need something to get this going,' he murmured, sliding two of his fingers into Arthur's mouth. 'Suck,' he ordered.

Arthur began sucking Eames' fingers hard, his tongue laving and worshipping his digits. Eames' eyes rolled back in his head as his fingers were enveloped in the wetness of Arthur's mouth.

'Ahhh, Arthur,' he groaned as Arthur suddenly fisted his erection through his pants. 'I think that should be enough,' he added, pulling his fingers from Arthur's mouth.

Eames quickly unbuttoned his pants and tossed them to the floor, feeling his erection spring to lie against his stomach. He saw how Arthur reacted; warily at first, but then consumed with desire.

'See anything you like?' Eames quipped as he gently palmed his own cock, thumbing the head and spreading pre-come across his throbbing length.

'How is that even a question, Eames? You're beautiful,' he praised softly, pulling himself up to rest on his elbows.

Eames' face split into a grin. He reached down and slowly pumped Arthur's cock a few more times before leaning over to wrap his lips around the tip again. After only a few short sucks, Arthur was already gasping.

Eames looked up again to meet Arthur's burning eyes. Eames kissed his hole, feeling Arthur quiver beneath him. Softly, he pushed his tongue flat against him, only to begin slowly circling him, making Arthur gasp loudly.

He sat up, 'You are so sensitive, virginally so,' he mused.

Arthur groaned, rotating his hips upwards, wanting to feel Eames' tongue again.

'Have you ever been with a man before, Arthur?' he asked softly.

Arthur bit his lip, his eyes darting to the floor in embarrassment. 'You will be my first,' he said softly.

'And last,' Eames added with a smile.

'So presumptuous, Mr Eames,' Arthur laughed.

'I'll be extra gentle then,' he vowed, pressing a spit slick finger against him. Keeping eye contact, Eames softly pressed a single finger into him, revelling in the tightness he found there.

Arthur gasped, feeling his muscles clench around Eames' fingers. 'Just relax, darling. It will pass,' he said as Arthur gritted his teeth.

'More,' he groaned.

Eames complied, pressing in a second finger. Arthur's back arched slightly off the bed, his breaths now shorter as he trembled and shook against the bed. Eames started to move his fingers, stretching out Arthur's impossibly tight ass.

Arthur gasped as Eames scissored his fingers inside of him, searching for that sweet spot. 'Is this okay?' he asked softly.

'Please, just, don't stop,' Arthur gritted.

Eames gently began thrusting his fingers in and out of Arthur. 'Like this?'

'Ah, yes, please Eames, more,' he groaned. Eames began pushing harder and harder, his fingers curling upwards as he hit Arthur's prostate. 'Oh my god! Eames!' he moaned as Eames continually stroked his sweet spot, sending shudders of pleasure through his body.

Eames began a rhythm of thrusting his fingers harder and harder into Arthur, his fingers brushing against his sweet spot every time. It was Eames' turn to gasp as Arthur tightened around him almost impossibly.

Eames reached with his other hand to tightly grasp the base of Arthur's length. 'Eames, _fuck, _if you do that anymore I won't last much longer,' he gasped out as his hips ground into Eames' hand.

He pumped slowly yet tightly up Arthur's length once, then twice, as his fingers now pistoned into him. 'Ahh! Eames! Eames! I'm going to, Eames! I'm going to come,' he moaned loudly as his over-sensitized body shook in anticipation.

Suddenly, Eames tightly squeezed the very base of Arthur's cock, effectively halting his orgasm. 'Not quite yet still, I don't think,' he said darkly as his fingers went back to brushing constantly against his prostate.

'Nnnggh!' Arthur groaned in protest, his hips trying to get Eames' hand to move, his words failing him as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. 'Fuck you Eames,' he spat, his body coursing with blood as his heart hammered against his chest.

Eames laughed. 'Maybe later tonight,' he promised, releasing his grip on Arthur's length to stroke it gently as he added a third finger, stretching him wider still.

'Ah, Eames, please. I need more,' he pleaded.

Eames was beyond himself. He quickly pumped his hand down Arthur's length, watching as his face contorted with pleasure and as he clenched around his fingers, hard.

'Eames! Please!' he shouted, feeling his orgasm barrelling towards him.

Cruelly, Eames reached down and fisted him tightly once more, just as Arthur's orgasm almost hit. He left Arthur breaching off the bed, his hips jolting sputteringly into his hand, gasping for air desperately.

'I just wanted to memorize you like this,' Eames said softly. 'I want to remember everything,' he said solemnly as he pressed a loving kiss into Arthur's lips.

Suddenly, Eames pulled his fingers away and pressed his condom sheathed length against Arthur. Eames gently rotated his hips, carefully pressing into Arthur.

Arthur began to moan continually as Eames sank into him slowly, inch by inch. He thrust his hips upward, wanting more. 'You need to stop that, or you can hurt yourself,' Eames said in a restrained voice.

Eames pinned Arthur's hips to the bed as he began thrusting softly into him.

'Yes, Eames, more,' Arthur groaned as Eames finally sank fully into him.

'Fuck Arthur, you are so tight,' Eames gasped as he pushed into him harder.

Eames began to push into Arthur faster and faster, his movements becoming jerky as he realised that neither of them had long to go.

'Eames, please, harder,' Arthur gasped.

He began to pound into Arthur, feeling a small bundle of nerves in his lower spine pulse.

He angled his hips up slightly, groaning when he found Arthur's prostate. Arthur shouted loudly as Eames hit is sweet spot with every thrust.

'Fuck, Eames, ohhh,' he groaned, bringing his hips up to meet Eames'. 'I'm so close,' he gasped. Arthur could feel his orgasm coming; he knew that it was going to hit hard.

Eames bought his hand down and pumped Arthur's cock in his hand roughly once, staring into his eyes. 'Come for me Arthur,' he commanded.

Arthur was undone. He shattered against Eames as his orgasm hit him with ferocity. He shouted Eames' name as he came, his hips jerking randomly as he felt his come spurting over his stomach.

Eames was not far off. He snapped his hips into Arthur's, letting himself revel in Arthur's tightness before coming.

'Ahhh, Arthur!' he groaned as he came inside of him, his hips thrusting a few more times before he collapsed on top of him.

They lay against each other for a few minutes, their breaths coming in hard short spurts as they willed their hearts to stop beating embarrassingly fast.

Eames' rolled to the side, pulling out of Arthur. He propped himself up on an elbow. 'You, were fantastic,' he murmured, his hand coming to rest on Arthur's jaw before pulling their lips together for a post-coital kiss.

Arthur nipped at Eames' bottom lip playfully. 'You weren't so bad either. Cruel, but good,' he admitted, rolled to face Eames so he could pull their hips together once more.

They looked into each other's eyes for some time, Eames traced his thumb across Arthur's lips. 'What is that look on your face?' Arthur teased.

Eames frowned, 'I was memorizing this moment. Here with you,' he explained, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. 'I never want to forget this.'

Arthur scoffed. 'Why? If we could have it my way, we will be doing this every minute of every day from now on wards,' he said honestly, searching Eames' eyes for signs of awkwardness, worried that he had become overly committed to their now intimate relationship.

'Would you really? You dirty man,' Eames teased back, kissing him softly.

Arthur pulled away. 'But, why did you think I wouldn't come back for more?' he asked out of curiosity.

'Because you hate me,' Eames said simply.

Arthur huffed. 'And how do you figure? I think if you let someone take your gay virginity and you hate them that may constitute as rape, which that certainly was not.'

He laughed. 'Well, no then, I suppose not,' he sighed. 'It's just every time you see me, or talk to me, you look at me with such distaste, such spite. It put me off trying to seduce you for a long time,' he admitted.

Arthur laughed back. 'God, I must be good then.'

'What are you talking about?'

Arthur looked away. 'The obvious. Obviously.'

'Care to extrapolate?'

'It is called pretending, which I must have been doing well if the world's best forger can't see through it. I was pretending to hate you so that I didn't have to feel conflicted. We work together, I just figured that it would be too hard. I lied to myself for months, convincing myself to hate you, and all it took to unravel that was one cigarette.'

Eames was quite for a long time. 'World's best forger?' he asked with a smile.

Well that's all. For now. R&R, love the love.


End file.
